(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a coffin, and in particular, to a coffin which is formed by combining a plurality of boards together via the formation of dovetail connection structure. The boards include a base seat board, a left and a right side board, a front side and a rear side board, and a top cover board. The coffin is made from paper materials such as recycle paper, or cardboards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional coffins are made from wood and are usually formed as a unit. It is rather laborious and wasting of time in the fabrication process of making these conventional coffins. Besides, they are bulky, heavy and occupy space, and are not convenient to store after production. The conventional coffin may cause hazards to the environment. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a coffin, which mitigates the above drawbacks.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a coffin, comprising a base board, a top cover board, a left side and a right side board, a front and a rear side board, wherein a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped sliding slot provided on one edge of the board can be inserted and combined with an inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped sliding slot so that the boards of the coffin are secured.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a coffin, wherein the coffin can be easily stored, and the cost of transporting is greatly reduced.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.